El Plan
by Drakonov
Summary: Steve tiene un plan, y un secreto.


Era la misión de mayor importancia que iba a realizar en mucho tiempo. Irónicamente era su día libre, y gracias a ello le era más fácil efectuar su escape, solamente rezaba por que no hubiese ningún contratiempo. A la hora de comer repasaba mentalmente el plan, paso a paso. La primera y esencial parte estaba ya conclusa: nadie en la torre debía interferir en su escape, para lo que necesitó más de una semana para tener a cada uno de sus compañeros en la sincronía perfecta con alguna tarea diferente que hacer.

La mañana había transcurrido como cualquier otra, saliendo a correr con Sam y Bucky —estuvo más de una hora hasta que consiguió despertarle, pero le era necesario— y entrenando un poco en el gimnasio. Finalizó su comida, esperando por la retirada a sus cuartos de los demás, como cada día. Regresó a su dormitorio, dándose una ducha antes de cambiarse de ropa por la que tenía preparada para la tarde. Unos pantalones vaqueros {jeans} y una camiseta ajustada de tirante blanca, tenía la esperanza de no regresar demasiado manchado pues eso significaría utilizar el plan de regreso.

Estaba impaciente, repicando con sus dedos la madera del escritorio mientras hacía tiempo para la llegada de la hora de escape. Ya había dibujado, tomado una pequeña siesta, había tratado de utilizar eso que llamaban "ordenador" {computadora} —no lo había conseguido—, reorganizado su perfectamente colocado armario y apenas quedaban unos segundos para el momento. El reloj de péndulo hizo sonar el "tin-tan" que anunciaba las seis de la tarde. Era hora.

Sin prisa pero sin pausa entreabrió la puerta de su habitación para inspeccionar el pasillo desierto antes de salir completamente de la estancia. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, no recordando que fuesen tan sumamente largos. Estaba nervioso, no iba a negarlo, si llegaba a alertar a cualquiera en la torre su plan se iría apique y las preguntas que pudiera suscitar tampoco le ayudaban en su intento de relajarse. Cada puerta de habitación que pasaba era una prueba a su sigilo, y estaba seguro que ni con las misiones de Hydra se procuraba tanto de mantenerse en el silencio. Su plan estaba yendo sobre ruedas. Tony iba a pasar el día fuera, en alguna fiesta creyó haberle escuchado; Bucky dormiría hasta las tantas después del excesivo ejercicio hecho durante la mañana, al igual que Sam —puede que le hubiese picado más de lo normal para cansarle—; Clint y Scott se encontraban con sus respectivas familias; Visión y Wanda iban a aprovechar el día para ir a dar una vuelta por los Ángeles, pues "tenían que ver mundo"; Thor estaba aún en Asgard y el pequeño Peter no había regresado aún de Queens. El plan perfecto para un día perfecto. Solamente tenía un pequeño punto sin cerrar.

Casi estaba al lado del ascensor, solo quedaba pasar una puerta de habitación y llegaría sin problema alguno. Con sigilo gatuno fue aproximándose con cautela, sabiendo a quién pertenecía la habitación faltante, quien no era ni más ni menos que la siempre infalible Natasha, cuyo oído fino como un félido le detectaría al más mínimo ruido.

En el silencio, paso a paso, la tensión crecía. Si era demasiado lento, podría salir de su habitación, si era demasiado rápido, podía hacer ruido. ¿Por qué no saltaría por la ventana? Era más fácil, seguro.

Un chirrido se dejó escuchar.

¡ALERTA MÁXIMA! No daba más de sí cuando llegó a la puerta del ascensor y presionó el botón hasta hundirlo, suplicando que bajase "de una puta vez". Sudaba, su respiración iba entrecortada y el corazón a mil, no tenía nada que envidiar esa carrera a las que tenía que dar en sus más duros entrenamientos del ejército. El ascensor llegó a su destino, descendiendo finalmente con ligereza, dejando a Steve en el sótano-cochera.

—FRIDAY, si alguien preguntase por mí, diles que he ido a pasar el día con Sharon.

—Como desee, señor Rogers. Su moto está preparada y lista, puede salir cuando quiera.

—Gracias, FRIDAY.

Arrancó su moto, saliendo de la torre Vengadores, dirección al lugar que le había mandado ella, un café en el centro de la ciudad. El viaje no fue demasiado largo, estacionó en frente del nuevo bloque donde residía su amiga para continuar a pie el resto del trayecto.

Llegó por fin a la cafetería, desde fuera podía escuchar la música moderna procedente de su interior. Sharon esperaba afuera, en la puerta, con la cara ya pintada y un spray de color rosa y otro rojo en sus manos, levantándolas al aire con aire fiestero cuando le vio llegar. Su talante alegre se le contagió nada más llegar, comenzando una amena charla con ella sobre la hora a la que comenzaría todo aquello y las ganas que tenían de que por fin empezase. Entrar al establecimiento, abarrotado de gente, y sabía que no era ni una pequeña pizca de la cantidad de personas que iban a ser.

La música era ensordecedora, sin embargo, cuando siguieron el ritmo del gran grupo a través de las calles se fueron uniendo a otros más, hasta llegar al epicentro de la fiesta. Una plaza enorme, un DJ llenaba el lugar con música pegadiza y modera provocando que los presentes bailasen mientras coreaban sus gritos de libertad. Sharon desapareció unos segundos antes de regresar con paquetes de polvo de colores que debían lanzar al aire durante la marcha, bebida para ambos y una bandera colgando del bolsillo de su pantalón. Traía otra para él, pero alguien se la robó justo cuando comenzaron a moverse por las calles de la ciudad.

La tarde avanzaba con sus vitoreos y gritos, había comprado unos calcetines largos exageradamente coloridos, vistosos con los pantalones de media pierna que llevaba. La rubia le gritó unas palabras que no llegó a comprender del todo, pero cuando se giró para preguntarle, le echó sobre su cabeza aquellos paquetes que el resto de personas lanzaban al aire o se embadurnaban con ellos, cubriéndole con los colores que indicaban su —escondida— sexualidad: un rosa potente, un azul intenso y un magenta/morado, predominante por la mezcla de los otros dos, cayendo por su pelo y cara.

Abrió con los dientes los colores que él había pillado, dejando en las mismas condiciones a Sharon. La ya-no-tan-rubia era ahora una mezcla de todos los colores que había visto durante la tarde, una mezcla entre rosa, rojo, amarillo, algo de verde con azul y un poco de morado, cogiendo finalmente el contenido sobrante de las bolsas con las que le había teñido el pelo para echárselo por encima, saltando junto a él con los brazos en el aire, siguiendo la marcha. Más personas se unieron al estrambótico baile, todos cantaban a pleno pulmón mientras saltaban y esparcían más color por las calles. Se disputaban muchos el micrófono con el que dirigir la gran marcha, proclamando su libertad y el amor libre. Pancartas se sucedían en el lugar, banderas de todos los tamaños, megáfonos que hacían gritar a todos a su alrededor.

Al final sí iba a necesitar un plan de regreso, ¡pero en ese momento no importaba! Alguien le había desgarrado la camiseta de tirantes, ofreciéndole la suya de lentejuelas rosa, morada y azul a cambio. Aceptó gustoso el trato, colocándosela y provocando que prácticamente todas las personas a su alrededor gritaran de emoción —más aún—. Cantaba a los cuatro vientos la canción de Baila conmigo {Juan Magan feat. Luciana} por un megáfono multicolor, manchándolo con sus colores. Cerraba los ojos, saltando sin importar qué hubiese a su alrededor, Sharon se había perdido pero no importaba, estaba bien acompañada.

— ¡CHICA, CHICO, BAILA CONMIGO! —Todo un grito para los bisexuales, a su alrededor seguían sus palabras y el playback de fondo—.

Y ahí estaba él, gritando, cantando, bailando con la camiseta nueva, una bandera rasgada como cinta alrededor del pelo, hasta que algo falló. Un pie se interpuso en su camino, trató de mantener el equilibro, fallando estrepitosamente para finalmente estamparse en el suelo.

—Ah, mierda, lo siento mucho.

El hombre de pelo multicolor corrió a ayudarle, inclinándose para ofrecerle su mano. Tomó la misma, incorporándose raudo, estirando su cuello antes de posar su mirada en la del otro.

Ambos se congelan al instante.

Su pelo teñido de rosa, amarillo y azul, su ropa tan manchada como la suya y la camiseta portando una ostentosa frase luminosa: " _Sí, también amo el pan_ ".

[…]

— ¡Fiesta, fiesta, PLUMA, PLUMA, PLUMA GAY!

Se encontraban encima del escenario. La noche había llegado y las luces incidían en sus caras, la música a todo volumen, Sharon gritaba emocionada con su bandera arcoíris junto a su novia, Steve ya no se preocupaba por volver a casa, Twitter ardía en llamas con los dos superhéroes más conocidos entonando juntos la canción versionada de _Dragostea din tei_ , mientras cada uno sostenía su bandera y cantaban en sintonía por un micrófono para el fiestero público. En la torre, veían la televisión con diferentes reacciones el resto de los Vengadores.

— ¿Wanda? Sí, sí, teníamos razón —tras el teléfono, Wanda chilló emocionada, provocando que Natasha apartase el aparato del oído—.

— _Eso significa que…_

— ¡Plan Stony activado! —Sam sacó unos billetes de su cartera para entregárselos a Bucky, Wanda no respondía— ¿Wanda? ¿Sigues ahí?

— _La señorita Wanda ha gritado y a continuación se ha desmayado._

Peter abría en su habitación otra bandera, pequeña, de mano, igual a la de Steve. Era momento de decirle a tía May.


End file.
